Revenge and Retaliation
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: Another story about Haruka and Michiru. Old grudges just never seem to die; Haruka is forced to go on a race for survival ... please read with caution!! CHAPTER 11 loaded and story FINISHED!!!!! ^_^
1. Old Grudges

~Disclaimer~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi. All characters relating to BSSM are hers and were not created by me. Some characters in my stories however were created by me, and it would be appreciated that you do not use them without permission.   
  
Storylines were created by me personally, and it would be appreiciated if you ask before you take anything!! Thanks, and enjoy the story!! Tell me what you think about them!  
  
*~ illusions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenoh Haruka wins the race!! Not a surprise for the audience, he's been dominating on the track ever since he got in! Tokyo's youngest professional racer is definitely on his way to entering the hall of fame!! The announcer voice was booming through the stands of the screaming fans. Michiru and Hotaru, along with the other five inner senshi were cheering as Haruka passed easily through the finish line. The soldier of wind slowed to a stop at the pit station and got out of her car a little wobbly. The rush of the wind and adrenaline always fulfilled her deeply, but when it all came to a stop it still felt funny to get back into the normal world.  
  
Michiru and Hotaru came running down to congratulate her, along with a mob of fans. Haruka hugged Michiru and put Hotaru on her shoulders, holding Michiru's hand. Tenoh Haruka! Is it true that you and the renowned musician Kaiou Michiru are dating?  
  
Haruka chuckled, You could say it's something like that.   
  
A man got out of his green car, glaring at Haruka cursing under his breath. Ugly bitch, who the hell does she think she is?   
  
Another man appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, Let it go, Hasako. It's not worth it.  
  
Yatero, what do you mean, not worth it'?!? Hasako spat. That stupid slut thinks that she can just waltz on into a MAN's sport and gloat every moment she wins? Tenoh doesn't know who she's messing with!!  
  
Yatero sighed and shook his head, I'm disappointed to, but I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised that a girl out of nowhere could come along and beat all of Tokyo's leading racers. You have to be at least a little proud of her.  
  
Hasako was shocked out of his mind, So now you're sticking up for the bitch!? Get away from me! He pushed him out of his way and stormed off to the change room.  
  
Please excuse us. Haruka said with a stern tone. The reporters continued screaming more questions, trying to get the juice between Haruka and Michiru, but she simply gave them no answer. Walking to the change rooms, she set Hotaru down onto the ground. Be back in a sec ... Michiru smiled and nodded, holding Hotaru's hand so she wouldn't run off.  
  
As she left the rooms, a duffel bag hanging on her shoulder and a leather jacket swung over her arm, some of the other men slapped Haruka on the back, congratulating her on the race, Nice work, Tenoh. Luck ... that's all that was. Watch out next race, Tenoh. Good race, too bad you won. She smirked at some of her fellow competitors, You guys must be losing your touch. I thought that you were going to be more of a challenge. She winked at them, and they laughed smiling back. Have a good one!  
  
She opened the door to leave when someone put their hand on it and shut it again. Haruka turned around, Hello Hasako. she said, a smirk appearing on her face. How can I help you today? she asked with an innocent voice.   
  
How about by sharing some of those trophies? he spat back.  
  
Haruka wiped her hand across her face, Excuse me, but I must be going now.   
  
I don't think so, we still have some things to discuss. He grabbed her shoulder and she turned around and knocked his hand off. He took a swing at her face, but she ducked and he punched the door with a loud thud. Cursing loudly he rubbed his knuckles and whistled, Get her boys! Half a dozen boys came out, laughing and smirking.  
  
Haruka chuckled, Go easy on me, I'm only a woman. she teased. They came after her, but not one was able to land a hit on her. Hasako furious with his so-called gang's lack of ability to get a girl pulled out a knife and swung at Haruka; it caught her off guard and sliced across her arm, her shirt ripping and flesh showing. He laughed as blood began to seep through, staining the white cloth. Excuse me, but you now owe me a new shirt.   
  
She kicked the knife out of his hand and caught it, then roundhouse style knocked him in his chest making him stumble back into a wall. Throwing the knife at him it landed next to his head. He glared at her muttering quick words under his breath. Next time I won't miss. She picked up her bag and opened the door again, slamming it behind her.  
  
Haruka! Are you alright!? Michiru demanded, seeing the stain in the shirt on her arm.   
  
I'm alright, some of the guys are very, very sore losers. Haruka reassured.  
  
Hasako inside the room glared with daggers looking at Haruka with her girlfriend Michiru and child Hotaru. Ripping his knife out of the wall he grumbled, Watch out Tenoh, you never know what just might happen. Girls never did belong in THIS sport.  



	2. Racers Start!

Haruka hazily opened her eyes to a pair of joyous aqua orbs staring into hers. Good morning love ... she mumbled happily, stretching out and yawning.   
  
Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka, Today is the race for Japan's title. How are you feeling?  
  
I'm feeling great! Haruka replied beaming. Michiru laughed and snuggled close, putting an arm over her stomach. Several months had passed by, and Haruka had won all of her races, not that it was a surprise to anyone. Hasako was still in his sour mood, complaining to all the other competitors.   
  
Hotaru suddenly opened the door and jumped onto their bed smiling wide, Good luck Ruka-papa! We'll all be cheering for you today! Haruka laughed and tickled Hotaru in her sides for a few moments, the young girls deep violet locks of hair shining in the sun rays.   
  
Guess that means I should be getting ready ... The blonde lazily dragged herself out of bed, giving Michiru a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the bathroom. Splashing cold water over her face she shuddered lightly, ~Something feels strange.~ she thought to herself. Shrugging it off she headed into the kitchen where a large cup of coffee would greet her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the finals in this week's competitions!! The same, very accustomed announcer voice shouted into the mic.  
  
Usagi leaned over her seat to get a good look at the track, This is so exciting!! I can't believe that Haruka made it this far!!  
  
Rei shook her head, You shouldn't be surprised! Besides, we all know that she's going to win! Michiru shook her head in disbelief, and Hotaru laughed.  
  
Races will begin in 7 minutes! Racers please make your way over to your cars!! The crowd began cheering loudly, seeing all the professionals come out onto the track. Haruka walked to her car, in her red firesuit holding her helmet in her hand. She smiled and waved to the audience, the people going crazy. Strapping her helmet on, she got into her car and gave the thumbs up.  
  
Her team of car experts motioned for her to get going, the cars were taking their places amongst the ranks at the starting point. Red ... yellow ... GREEN! And they're off!! the announcer shouted.  
  
Look at them go! Makoto exclaimed.  
  
Minako was barely sitting and screaming like no tomorrow, Look at Haruka-san! She's already pulled ahead of everyone!  
  
Michiru smiled happily while Hotaru was jumping up and down cheering, Go Ruka-papa go!  
  
All racers are onto their second lap!! Haruka checked the rearview mirror, she had a good lead but was still cautious. Slowing down slightly for the turn she noticed someone coming up quickly on her left side. It was Hasako. Getting a little uneasy in her seat she shuffled lightly, and prepared for the next turn. Halfway through the turn, she felt something hit the back of her car lightly and swerved on the track.  
  
Michiru gasped, along with the 2/3 of the rest of the audience.   
  
Shit! What the hell!? Haruka cursed, getting control over her car again. Glancing in the rear view mirror Hasako had a determined look on his face, his hands clutching his steering wheel. Haruka cursed again, speeding up trying to get him off her tail.  
  
Hasako kept at it though, with several failed attempts to knock her car off the track. Michiru sat on the edge of her seat, hoping that this would all come to an end soon. The other five inner senshi had worried looks plastered across their faces, Usagi holding her hands in tight fists.   
  
Haruka had minimal relief flush across her, she was at the final turn. If all went alright, she could make it out of the stadium with all body parts intact. Hugging the left side of the road, she rounded the corner with ease, but noticed that Hasako was almost right next to her. Stepping on her gas pedal she tried to pull ahead of him, but he moved his car a little to the left before jerking his car to the right smashing right into Haruka's car. Her car smashed into swerved off and smashed into the wall, an explosion filling the air with smoke and fumes.


	3. Revenge

Michiru shouted, jumping from her seat and rushing down to the track. Several other racers stopped their cars and ran towards her burning car; Yatero among them. He rushed towards her car, and punched open the driver's seat window, shouting at Haruka. He stuck his hand in and tried to open the door at no success. Pulling her out gently through the window several other races appeared and helped carry her away from the wreckage.   
  
The audience watched in horror seeing Tokyo's newest champion get into an accident like this. Michiru ran over to the small field of grass where they had layed her and kneeled next to her, Haruka!! Can you hear me??  
  
Yatero stood up and looked around, Hasako and his car were just a couple hundred feet ahead of them. Stupid son_of_a_bitch.   
  
Haruka lay there unconcious, a gash on her forehead that had yet to cease bleeding. The paramedics showed up almost immediately after, taking a look at the wounded racer. They checked for a pulse, and any sign of a heartbeat. One of the paramedics finally stood up and shook his head. Michiru's eyes went wide, No! She has to be alive! She just has to be!!   
  
Yatero frowned and hugged Michiru, I'm sorry ... He was aware that the two were dating, and from her reaction probably very seriously. She saw Hasako walking towards them, and stormed off in his direction. Are you happy now?! You killed her!!  
  
Hasako was a little dazed but looked content with himself, I told her this wasn't a girl sport. Michiru furious swung her fist back and made contact with his nose, a sickening crack was heard even to the crowd by Haruka.  
  
Usagi and the others pushed their way through the crowd to where Haruka lay. The Moon Princess gasped upon arrival, There's no way she could die from something like this!! She's a warr--- Rei pinched her in the arm to stop her from saying anymore. Michiru, I'm so sorry! Usagi wailed.   
  
Suddenly Haruka contracted her shoulders and coughed several times gasping for air. Everyone surrounding her gasped and stared in shock. The paramedics were astonished by this, they were sure that her heart had stopped. Michiru smiled in happiness and kneeled next to her, telling her how much she loved her. Damn bastard ... where is he? Haruka choked out.   
  
Yatero sighed, Over there, you're girlfriend already got to him. Haruka pushed herself upright and concentrated her focus to a man lying on the ground holding his face. The paramedics came over, insisting that she be taken to the hospital immediately. She shook her head, No ... I'm fine ... I'm alright.   
  
She got to her feet stumbling slightly, and the crowd went crazy seeing that she was back and apparently alright. She walked over to Hasako who was justo his feet, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and met another fist smack in his nose, completely falling back. You can't get rid of the wind that easily. she smirked, walking off back to Michiru. 


	4. Sweet Slumber ... or not

*****  
Hey all! Ok, honestly, I didn't think that I was going to write any more for this story ... but because of requests through reviews and emails, I figured I might as well continue ...  
*****  
  
Michiru ran towards Haruka and jumped onto her smothering her with hugs and kisses, thankful to the skies that she survived such a crash. Ouch ouch ouch! The blonde gritted through her teeth, and Michiru quickly let go.   
  
Gomen nasai!! the aqua haired girl said, her eyes pleading with forgiveness.  
  
It's alright ... Haruka mumbled, slightly wincing. I hope that bastard gets what he deserves. she added, seeing Hasako being taken away by the police.   
  
Yatero came on over and patted his fellow racer on the back, Nice work, Tenoh-san! We all knew that you were going to come out of this alright. Haruka smiled, and tried to hide a laugh as she noticed several tear stains on his face.  
  
We wouldn't want anyone to know that you were perhaps, crying, no? she teased.  
  
Yatero's face quickly turned pink and he looked away, You let anyone find out and ... and ... damnit Haruka! The blonde laughed and slapped his back, Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. But there was a mischevious tone in her voice, Yatero winked at her and headed back to his change rooms.  
  
~*~ Time lapse: 2 years ~*~  
  
Haruka rolled under her covers slightly, unable to fall asleep. Her sleeping beauty stirred slightly, and from then on she was cautious with her movements. ~Argh ...~ she thought to herself, glancing at the clock and reading 3am. She got up slowly and grabbed her navy silk robe, closing the bedroom door silently behind her.   
  
She went into the kitchen and pulled out a glass of water when suddenly someone jumped out and tackled her to the ground. The glass smashed into the ground shattering over the tiles; from above Michiru woke up with a start. she called out. There was the sound of another thump, and she got up and ran towards the door to see what was going on, but it was completely sealed shut.   
  
The person grabbed Haruka's clothing pulling the blonde to her feet, but she swung her arm around and slashed at the person's face, cutting through his black mask and puncturing his skin with one of the glass shards. he shouted, throwing a punch at her and smacking her directly in the cheek bone. Kicking her again in the gut she fell to her knees, coughing out blood. The next thing she felt was something smash in the back of her head, before falling unconscious on the cold tiles.  
  
Michiru kicked the door open, breaking the hinges that held it there. She ran downstairs, nearly tripping over her own feet. She stopped and gasped at what she saw, grabbing onto the staircase railing for support. The kitchen was a complete mess; several cabinet doors were smashed in, pots and pans were scattered throughout, glass littered the ground, and everything was speckled with blood. The only thing missing in this picture was Haruka.  
  
*****  
Alrighty ... and there you have it ... tell me what you think, cause otherwise I don't plan on adding more to this story! Have a nice day!!  
*****


	5. Misery

*****  
Eep! I just realized how long I didn't work on this story ... the first chapter is still signed with my old name ... .  
  
**Warning!!!!** The rating for this chapter might be a little higher than the rest of the chapters ... not _too_ explicit but please read with **caution**!!!   
*****  
  
Haruka groaned, her head was throbbing madly and her jaw felt like it was about to fall off. She tried moving her arms, and upon looking around she was chained to an old four poster bed. The room was dark, with a hint of moonlight shining through. The air was disgusting, it was stale yet had a putrid stench, similiar to that of an abandoned factory. Just then there was a snap at the door and the lights were turned on, filling the room with an eerie orange light. Good morning, Haruka.  
  
That voice was all too familiar to her, You bastard!! What the hell are you doing out of prison!?!?   
  
Lucky me I had some connections down there, they got me an early parole. Hasako replied, smirking. All I have to do call in three times a day on this phone and meet up with them once a week, justice is amazing these days. Haruka was shocked at these words, that son of a bitch was already out on parole?!? He sighed to himself contently and continued, And after spending two years there, I've come to a perfect conclusion. If I can't kill you, The blonde turned away, knowing what he was about to say. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, then I might as well get some pleasure out of you.  
  
She recoiled under this, and could feel the bed sinks lightly as he sat on it. You are a true son of a bitch, when I get out of here I'll make sure you pay for everything!!!  
  
He laughed and brushed some of her hair aside, stroking it back. _When_ you get out of here, I'll be long gone. He put his other hand up her shirt and barely touched one of her breasts when she headbutted him making Hasako stumble backwards. he shouted holding his nose tightly. There was still a long purple scar that ran over it from the last time both her and Michiru broke it, it must've still been a little sensitive. He stormed back to her and grabbed her blonde hair raising her head, before swinging his arm back and making contact with his fist on her face.   
  
she screamed, rolling her head to the side. She felt like her face was about to explode in pain. What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Did your mother drop you on your head multiple times?! Or did you just get rejected by every known female on the face of this planet?! Got any friends left you bastard!?  
  
Shut up shut up SHUT UP! He screamed back, taking his tie off and gagging her with it. I'm going to get my 2 years of misery relieved, misery caused by you! He ran his fingers from the side off her cheeks onto her collar bone, running his other hand back up her shirt again. Haruka closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to look in his eyes. She could faintly hear his belt clinging as he pulled it off and threw it on the floor, and the rustling of his pants as he removed them hastily. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she could feel his hot breath splashing over her face every few seconds. Haruka screamed to herself, vowing for revenge. ~I'll kill you ... I'll kill you myself you fucking asshole~ 


	6. Begin the Search

*****  
Thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story!!  
  
*pokes Cloud in the back* I don't think the sword will be neccessary ... perhaps ...  
*****  
  
Michiru came to a skidding stop looking around for the person who called her name out. Michiru over here! She saw a man standing waving her down to his car, it was Yatero. Hey have you seen Haruka? We were s'pose to meet over an hour ag--Michiru what's wrong? There was a look of devastation in her eyes, and she immediately broke down.   
  
Haruka ... Haruka ... She couldn't find the words to explain what happened.  
  
Yatero gave her a confused look, Haruka is ...  
  
She's gone!! There was a mess in the kitchen, and ... and blood everywhere!! I'm so afraid that she might not be alive!! Michiru cried in between tears.   
  
Haruka's fellow racer's eyes went wide, Son of a bitch! he shouted, slamming the palm of his hand onto the hood of his green car. We both know who did this right? Michiru paused for a moment before nodding. he passed her a handkerchief, wait here for a moment. I think I might know where he is, let me just get changed. He threw his helmet into his car and ran over to his team, mumbling a few words before running off into the changerooms.   
  
Michiru sighed and leaned against Yatero's car, looking up at the sky. It was dark and grey, clouds covering every inch. Not a ray of sunlight was shining through, and she took this as a bad omen. She looked back down hearing Yatero's voice again, and followed him to his car. What's this place we're going to? she asked curiously, getting into the passenger seat of his mustang.  
  
A couple years ago, Hasako, me, and a couple other buddies used to hang out at this run down factory. It's near the industrial park, it's where we used to brag about our cars. With any luck, that's the only place he thinks is safe to hide out. Yatero explained, throwing on a pair of dark sunglasses before pulling out of the race track.   
  
Thanks, Yatero. Michiru said, looking out the window into the skies. You can thank me when we find her alive. he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. Fifteen minutes later he pulled the car into Tokyo's largest industrial park, the smell of sulphur and other intoxicating fumes filled the air. He drove slowly, looking for the building that was once their *hideout*. There it is. he said, pointing towards an old building, several of the windows being smashed in.  
  
Hasako grumbled hearing the engine of a car, Who the fuck could that be? Pulling his hand out from under her shirt Haruka sighed in relief. he shouted, running around frantically looking for his clothing. That damn bastard along with your ugly dyke friend are here. He kneeled next to Haruka whispering in her ear, You make any noise and you can be sure that once I'm finish with you I'll make sure to send your little lesbian friend to hell with you. He ran out of the room, the sound of a lock closing vibrating throughout the room.


	7. True Pain

~Please let someone find me ...~ Haruka screamed in her head. ~Please... ~  
  
  
Michiru and Yatero stormed into the building, only to find Hasako and some of his groupies sitting around, suddenly looking up at them as they caused all the commotion. Yatero, my good man! It's good to see you again!! Hasako said, a smile breaking on his face.   
  
Wish I could say the same. Yatero replied, smirking. What are you guys doing here?   
  
Hasako narrowed his eyes at this, Can't a man and his friends get together anywhere without having a disturbance anymore? We're doing the same thing that we've always done, why don't you join us Yatero? I'm sure that your little lady friend would be quite impressed.  
  
Excuse me, I'd rather not be in your presence. It's bad enough that I breathe the same air. Michiru spat at Hasako. She felt Yatero's hand hold her back, and she maintained her figure.   
  
Come on Michiru. Yatero mumbled, leading the way out. He held the door for the lady, and glanced shortly towards Hasako. If I find out anything about you, I won't be the only person you have to deal with.   
  
Hasako snickered as the duo left, Like you could do anything about it.   
  
  
Michiru pulled her arm out of Yatero's grip, Why the hell are we leaving?! Haruka might be in there!!   
  
Yatero sighed, Even if she is, we wouldn't make it out of there alive. They outnumber us five to two. I know how much you want to get her back, I do to, but we're not going to accomplish anything by getting ourselves killed. We'll stick around here for a while, just until Hasako leaves, maybe we can find something afterwards. Michiru was about to object, but realized that he did have a point. She nodded in compliance, and they pulled out from the lot behind another building.   
  
  
The door opened once more and Haruka was so hopeful that it would be Michiru, that it nearly tore her heart into two seeing that it was *him* again. Your little dyke friend showed up, along with that wannabe racer Yatero. Someone should teach him a thing or two about racing; he might actually win something if he learned a few tricks. He scratched his head in thought, and looked out the window cautiously to make sure that they had left. Now where we before we were so rudely interrupted?  
  
Haruka closed her eyes forcing the tears back. Him, the worthless piece of shit he was wasn't worth her tears she told herself. There was no escape from this hell, but if she was going to be stuck there, she was sure to make it essential that he would be forever trapped there as well, no matter how long it took to get her revenge.   
  
Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts when she felt the true heat of hell burning inside her, searing her emotions, raising her animosity of the male species to a passion more than she ever felt before. She could feel blood trickling down her arms and legs as her muscles tightened in fear; crimson liquid staining the upholstery of the mattress. She screamed as loud as possible, but it came out stiffled and cracked. After what seemed like an eternity of misery, Hasako finally stopped and looked briefly at his victim, who's face was covered in tears. He sat up and rested on the edge of the bed, mumbling something about that relieving two years of his prison time, not noticing, or caring for that matter, that she completely passed out.


	8. Deep Sea Dangers

*****  
Hey hey, sorry for the long delay ... my isp doesn't like me much I don't think ... anyhoo, I rewrote chapters 8 and 9. After rereading them I realized that I don't really like it ...  
*****  
  
Hasako stood up from the bed and began buttoning his shirt back up, Betcha you've never felt anything like_that_before. He chuckled at his own comment and continued to finish dressing. He pulled a small set of keys from his pocket and began unlocking Haruka's shackles, before picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. It's a shame that such a lovely girl like yourself is going to waste. We could've been something great together, but I think there's a little too much damage you could do to me after this. He carried the unconscious body over to his car, where he threw her rather hastily into the trunk compartment.   
  
Yatero yawned, leaning her head back on the chair. We've been here for hours, and there still hasn't been anything happening. He glanced at his watch, just past 2am.   
  
Hey isn't that his car! Michiru exclaimed as a small black sedan pulled out of the industrial park. Yatero nodded and quickly proceeded to follow. Uhh, where did he go? Yatero asked, looking out through the windows trying to see his car. He was actually thinking this through for once, he used a black car in the middle of the night and no lights. They drove down several blocks to no avail.  
  
Hasako glanced in his rear-view mirror smirking to himself, watching Yatero's car pass by. That's right Yatero, just keep driving. Twenty minutes later he pulled his car into Tokyo Port, pier 29. He opened his trunk and pulled Haruka out, who was still completely knocked out, binding her wrists and ankles together.   
  
  
This is ridiculous! Michiru said, straining to look at their surroundings. Where the hell did that bastard go!? Yatero sighed, That little punk ass, when we find him he's gonna have a lot to answer too ...  
  
  
Hasako kissed the blonde on the forehead lightly, Hope you can swim well. he muttered in her ear, before throwing her off the dock and into the icy water. A cold brisk wind blew across making him shudder slightly before returning to his car and driving off. A fine stream of bubbles surfacing the water ...  
  
*****  
So there you have it ... next chapter will be coming along shortly!  
*****


	9. Watery Graves

*****  
See? Didn't I say it was coming soon? hehe, anyhoo ... if you didn't see it before, chapter 8 was rewritten, so you might want to check that out before this one if you haven't already ...  
*****  
  
Yatero pulled his car into the Tokyo Pier, Michiru sighing. How the hell did he get away so quickly!? Gazing out the window something glittered in the moonlight, she shouted, causing Yatero to hit the brakes. Before he could ask what was going on she jumped out of the car and ran onto a dock, kneeling down to pick something up. Omigod ... Yatero ran over to see what she had found, This is Haruka's!! She held up a small golden cross by a matching chain, moonrays bouncing off it's shiny surface.   
  
They both glanced towards the water and gasped, Son of a--- he growled, pulling his shoes off and throwing his jacket down. Call 911 now! he shouted before diving into the water. Michiru panicked but did as told, running back to the car to get a cell. He swam through the dark waters, it was hard to see at this time of the night, finding Haruka near the bottom obviously not breathing anymore.  
  
A few minutes later he surfaced, holding Haruka around her waist with one arm and reaching for the dock with the other. Michiru pulled her out and laid her on the wooden planks, as Yatero clambered out of the water. EMS is on it's way ... she said quietly. He leaned over her face, trying to feel for a breath. Michiru she's not breathing.  
  
Well then start resuscitation! Michiru cried out. He nodded with an annoyed look on his face and began breathing for her, before checking a pulse. Damnit Haruka! he grumbled, beginning compressions. Moments later the paramedics arrived, immediately asking questions about what was happening and the conditions of the patient. Bringing out a compact defibrillator they shocked Haruka's lifeless body before getting the heart to beat again. Let's intabate! one of them shouted, the other nodding and ripping a plastic package open removing a long clear tube ...  
  
Fifteen minutes later Michiru sat in a badly upholstered chair in the waiting room of the hospital. It's cheery atmosphere was almost taunting Michiru, and she grew restless of just sitting around. Michiru calm down. Yatero spoke silently. But before she could retort back a doctor came out pulling bloody gloves off of his hands, Michiru Kaiou?


	10. Return The Favour

*****  
::laughs:: Thanks to you-know-who-you-are for telling me that chapters one and two were mixed up! Sorry if you recently read it and it totally didn't make any sense!  
*****  
  
Michiru almost tripped running to the doctor anxiously anticipating his response, Yes? I'm Michiru ... He removed his face mask, showing a solemn face. Ms. Tenoh sustained severe brain damage. Her mind was deprived of oxygen for such a long time, a large amount of her brain cells had died.  
  
What are you trying to tell me?? Michiru demanded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The doctor hung his head low, It's very unlikely that she will ever wake up again, her brain is showing little or no signs of life. She didn't know how to respond to this, she remained silent, trying to hold her tears back. I'll take you to her room.  
  
She shot a glance at Yatero, who was staring back worried, and quickly looked away. Following the doctor to Haruka's room she stepped in silently, and the doctor closed the door behind her going off to work on other patients. She looked at Haruka's body; her chest was rising and falling alongside a respirator, wires were attached to her left and right, and there was a faint beeping coming from a machine monitoring her heart rate. Her right eye was surrounded by purple circles, and clean white bandages were tightly wrapped around her wrists.   
  
Haruka ... Michiru cried, leaning over her lover's limp body embracing her in a warm hug. She ran her hand over the blonde's cheek bones, her face felt so cold. I'm so sorry ... I should've been there for you ... Tears flowed incessantly from her aqua eyes, it felt like she had lost all her strength, she just couldn't be strong anymore. He has to die ... that bastard has to die!! She screamed, slamming her fist on the bed, I promise that I'll get him back for us both!   
  
She layed next to Haruka for several hours until she decided that it was time to go. Michiru presumed that Yatero had gone home, but was quite surprised when she saw him standing by the exit, I'll give you a lift home. he said quietly. She didn't respond, but he led the way to his car anyways. The nurse had told her earlier that sooner or later, she was going to have to take Haruka off life support, but she just couldn't let go now.  
  
She arrived at her house in the late afternoon, and lazily walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water. After several drinks, she screamed threw the glass down in a frenzy, thrusting her arm over the counter knocking over all jars and other various cooking utensils. Storming out of the kitchen she walked into the den, opening a small safe and pulling out a revolver. Picking up the phone book she flipped through the listings, looking for Hasako's listing. She quickly jotted the address down on a piece of paper and picked up a set of keys, slamming the house door behind her.


	11. Retaliations

*****  
Alrighty, finally this is the last chapter ... sorry it took me a while to update, I had a temporary brain block ... thanks for reading, tell me what you think about it!  
*****  
  
Michiru walked into the hospital, wanting to check up on Haruka's condition one more time before she got her revenge. She stared at the scrawled note of Hasako's address, debating with herself whether or not she could actually go through with this. Yes, he deserved it more than anyone else. He deserved to die for everything that he put Haruka through. She knew that if she tried to prosecute him in a court of trial that she wasn't guaranteed to win, especially if Haruka wasn't ... wasn't ... Not to mention that even if he did get sentenced, he'd be back out in several years. No, he had to die.   
  
Sitting next to her lover for a while she suddenly several familiar voices coming from outside the room. We're not letting you go in there! You're just lucky enough that we don't have you arrested! That was Yatero's voice. Ha, you don't have any evidence that I had anything to do with it. A friend can visit a friend. Don't even think about it. There was suddenly the commotion of a small rumble going on, before a loud crashing noise. The noise was so loud that it drowned out a faint beeping from one of the machines ...  
  
Hasako opened the door only to meet Michiru's face. You're not allowed to visit her. she said sternly, clutching her bag even tighter. We'll just see about that. he replied, pulling a fist back and punching her in the face. She fell back and immediately pulled her gun out. GET OUT OF HERE! she shouted, stumbling to her feet. Hasako laughed, What are you going to do, kill me? Before she could respond he kicked the gun out of her hand and knocked her onto the floor, locking the door to Haruka's room.   
  
You know, I could screw you right here right now and you're little dyke friend wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up against the wall, pinning her wrists above her. Hasako suddenly looked to the side as there was a lound thump onto the floor. Wanna bet? A hoarse voice said silently. He gasped and stared into a pair of cold teal eyes, Haruka's hands holding the gun that Michiru had. She squeezed the trigger, blood splattering in large droplets across the window.   
  
The blonde dropped the gun and leaned her head back against a wall breathing deeply; Michiru crawled towards her and hugged her tightly, tears of happiness flowing out of her eyes. As several nurses and doctors followed by a bruised Yatero entered the room, Haruka said heavily between breaths, What goes around comes around ...  
  


The End


End file.
